strikeforce_kittyfandomcom-20200214-history
StrikeForce Kitty 2
Strikeforce Kitty 2 is the second installment of Strikeforce Kitty, with a different system of levels and new outfits. Bosses 1 Foxzilla (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) 2 3 4 For referencing Note: some characters have redirects to their proper Wikia article. Level 1 Minion - Minion from the film Despicable Me, its sequel, and the upcoming film minions; "Allows use of teleport" Revenger - Zorro, a popular character made into multiple films; "Speed up all kittens +1" Atom - Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atom), from the manga/anime series of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Cowboy B - Spike, from athe nime Cowboy Bebop; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Vagrant - Kenshin, from the manga/anime series Rurouni Kenshin; "Power up all kittens +1" Kick - Kick Buttowski from the Disney XD series of the same name; "Breaks barriers" Thief - Aladdin, character from the film of the same name; "Shows invisible objects" Maiar - Sauron as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series; "Energy up all kittens +1" Level 2 Daddy - Big Daddy from the Bioshock game franchise Fox - Naruto Uzumaki from the manga/anime series Naruto Plum - Sakura Haruno from Naruto Teacher - Kakashi Hatake from Naruto Judge - Judge Dread from the movies and comics of the same name Hatter - Fan - Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto 11 Prince - Zero/Lelouch from Code Geass Human - Finn from Adventure Time television series. Dog - Jake from Adventure Time Level 3 Lara - Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider video games (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Italian - Ezio from the Assassin's Creed video game series Space hunter - Bobo Fett from the Star Wars franchise Foundress - Haruhi Suzumiya from the light novel/anime series of the same name Berry-chan - Ichigo Kurosaki from the manga/anime series Bleach Droog - Alex from the movie A Clockwork Orange Boxer - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Walter - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bride - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Billy - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 4 Frank - Frankenstein from various media based on the character by Mary Shelley Archer - Robin Hood from the Disney film of the same name Arny barbarian - Conan the Barbarian from the movies of the same name Arny 1000 - T1000 from the Terminator franchise Fly boy - Peter Pan from the Disney film series of the same name, and subsequent appearances in other Disney media Hook - Captain Hook from Peter Pan and its subsequent appearances Frederick - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Sailor - Popeye from the comic/cartoons of the same name Sturdy - Bluto from Popeye Oroku saki - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 5 Winfield - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Redhead - Merida from the movie Brave Hunter D - Typhoon - P-turtle - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Y-turtle - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Friday - B-turtle - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) R-turtle - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 6 Boom-Boom man - Shadow - H.G. Poter - Harry Potter from the book/film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Slowpoke - Slowpoke from the Pokémon game/anime/manga series Spark - Agent - Pitman - Willy - Willy Wonka as appeared from the film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Sparrow - Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Death - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 7 Mouse man - Mickey Mouse Mouse girl - Minnie Mouse Nya-Nya - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Great vampire - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) 47 - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Fire - Charmander from the Pokémon series W-Turtle - Squirtle from the Pokémon series Kpock - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Sirk - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Electro-rat - Pikachu from the Pokémon series Plant - Bulbasaur from the Pokémon series Level 8 Lun chi - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Warrior lady - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Lowenbru - Blue girl - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bending Unit - Ren - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Kyu - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Crowbarman - Guido - Kevin - Level 9 Ashley - William - Joseph - Elect - Right man - Beggar - Clown - Bat - Warbler - Jew - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bold-faced - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 10 Chef will - Indie - Cook - Liar - Waka-Waka - PacMan from the arcade game and recent Disney XD series "PacMan and the Ghostly Adventures" (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Spartan - Solidman - 117 - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Hat - First Mate - Level 11 Kurunir - Olórin - Gandalf as appeared from "The Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit" film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) ??? - Terry B - Wonderman - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Superwoman - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Wade - Gulo Gulo - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Mike - Judge - Level 12 Monocular - Metalman - Ironman (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Captain - Captain America (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Cybercop - Brown-chan - Blue-chan - Edbrock - Pit - Blonde-chan - Purple-chan - Level 13 Black death - Executioner - Old Macaque - Macaque girl - Sweet Tooth - White death - Knight - self-expalantory (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Cragman - Gorilla - Macaque - Level 14 Hedgehog - Redhead - Geek - Blond - Babe - Starfish - Patrick Star from the Nickelodeon series SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge - SpongeBob SquarePants from the Nickelodeon series of the same name. Depot boy - Racer-X - Racer - Level 15 Space G - Ghostface - Disinfector - Ranger - Triangle boy - Plumber - Mario from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Brer - Luigi from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Hairdresser - Pickup-master - Cherry - Princess Peach from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 16 Grynt - Zorah - Vakarin - Anung - Cucumber - Betzita - Lawson - Sheperd - Master - Kakaroto - Level 17 Come here! - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Tundra - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Ipkiss - Lizard - Whiff - Indigenous - Lightning-guy - Aldrin - Sheriff - Green Light - Level 18 Black sword - Hawk - Nonag - Twili - Uncle - Neighbor - Rinku - Link from the Zelda series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) notZelda - NGE - Magnet-man - Level 19 Aran - Nelly - Mechanic- Translator - Shewshaka - Smuggler - ChebuRash - Boat - Magi - Level 20 Power red - Power pink - Priest - Dracula - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Power yellow - Flywalker - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Clone - Darth father - Darth Vader from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Power black - Power blue - Alchemist - Fullmetal -